conan child genius
by chibi raven-san
Summary: Au shinchi kudo is a real child genius however his life was changed when the black organization gained an interest in him changing his life at the age of four.
1. Chapter 1 Hello

(of course do not own detective Conan. This story was in the spur of the moment so do not know if I wish to continue so feed back would be nice)

Hello. I would ask you 'how you are on this fine day' but I don't even know if it day or night. Heck I don't even know what time it is. My name is Conan Edogawa. That is what I have started to called myself . I hate the name they gave me 'martini'. I asked why they call me this and they reply 'it's made with gin and vermouth'. I told them 'how is that possible if gin and vermouth are human beings?' They laugh at me (to my annoyance) Realizing that gin and vermouth are not just names I ask 'what is gin and vermouth' and they always reply with 'you will understand when you get older' Please, I can do quadratic formulas in my head, I'm pretty sure that I can understand what gin and vermouth are. They tell me when I get older hopefully the boss will change my name to cocktail and I think' what am I a bird?'

There is one other person that doesn't call me martini and that is my art of disguise teacher Vermouth. She calls me 'silver bullet'. When other members ask her why (I have yet to ask her directly) she simply replies with 'he will be the silver bullet to take down the FBI'. I wish I could get information on who or what the FBI is. I would be glad with the knowledge of what FBI stands for but they only tell me what they think is useful: weapon knowledge, hacking, anatomy, history, government, language, economics, psychology, math, the art of disguise, and martial arts.

They tell me my purpose has always been to serve them. They believe that I have repressed all my earlier memories but I still recall some of my early years thanks to my exceptional memory. I know that they stole me from my true family. But I am afraid. My childhood, as the textbook calls it, was taken from me the moment they step into my life. I have seen horrible things. I have seen how they brainwash new members and I seen through their lies.

My true name is Shinichi. Sadly I can't remember my last name. Maybe I_ have_ repressed some of my memories. I can remember I was called a genius and was asked to do a math problem in front of a large crowd. My parents were standing proud next to me. I was four at the time. That day changed when I walked away from my parents after I saw a women drop something from the floor and decided to give it back to her. When I turned around my parents were no longer in my view and panic filled me. A man in black came to me and said 'if you wish not to make your mommy and daddy in a lot of pain and cry then you better come with me.' As I look back to that day I was glad I walk with them because now I understand what those black shiny long sticks pointed to my parents are when we walk out of the door. Accuracy International AS50 Sniper Rifle. Range of 1500m and produces rounds every 1.6 seconds and is considered as one of the most dangerous gun in the world. (According to my weapon knowledge teacher. Gin snorts at this fact) After we walked out the door they quickly put me to sleep when I enter the car. Since then I have been called Martini.

Here in this place I meet only one child that is also consider a genius. A genius in math and chemistry. The organization calls her Sherry. She told me her real name is Shiho but not to call her that. She is a year older than me but she was born into the organization unlike her sister that is hiding out in the real world. She had her parents with her in this organization. Notice how I said 'had?' Yes her parents were killed a months ago. We both figure that there was no 'chemical accident' and that the organization killed them. Since then I changed my name to Conan Edogawa (after hacking into online reading sites and finding out I love these author writings) and she changed hers to Haibara Ai. We use our new names in private hoping to one day escape the organization with theses names knowing that if we decide to call ourselves Shinichi and her Shiho then they will come after us again. How I wish for that day to arrive when we have a chance to escape.


	2. Chapter 2

Do not own detective Conan.

The first day I was taken into the organization I didn't say a word. I was to meet all the head leaders of the organization. I pretend to ignore the leaders but one was irritated by my refusal to acknowledge him. He grabbed my jaw, my eyes widened in shock, and I stared into his cold heartless black eyes. I whimper and tried to escape his grasp. This however, only caused him to increase the pressure against my face. "Think you're better than me brat?" he growled " Bet your used to being praised and called prodigy but don't forget who is in charged. "His lips formed a cold smile after he said this. I was frozen in fear unsure what to do. Never have I encountered such hostility before. The blond man got up and chuckled. "At least this one didn't cry" he said and moves his hand from my jaw to his pocket to lights a cigarette

"hey Aniki, this kid is the boss's new interest?" said a bulky man behind the blond

"Yeah." He then turned his attention back to me. I then started to tremble under his gaze.

"Oh Gin, looks like you scared our new member." a women smiled, her blonde hair bounced as she enter the room.

"What do you want Vermouth?"

"My, my so rude. I only have news to deliver."

"What is it?"

"The boss have been observing the kid and decided to name him."

"Already? Most young members don't get named till they're teenagers. There's only one other kid named that's not a teen and we know it is because both of her parents are in the organization and she's a prodigy"

" Well this one was chosen by him so he gets special treatment. And you'll love the name."

"Why?"

"Boss wants him to be called Martini."

The cigarette in Gin mouth snapped. I recall how his face turned murderous. Vermouth only smirk and said " He plans for him to be a apprentice for both of us. He chose him as a gift for us since we both don't have a successor. I only wished I didn't have to share."

Gin glared at me long and hard then turned his attention back to Vermouth. "I don't do babysitting. You can have him."

"As much as I would love that this is the boss's orders. " Vermouth sighed.

Gin crushed the remaining cigarette with his teeth, took one last look at me and walked away followed by who I will later know to be Vodka.

Vermouth then handed me back to the members who jobs were to indroduce me to the head members.

After I finish meeting with the leaders I was introduced into a room where I was told I will be staying. The minute they locked the door behind me I crawled to a corner and silently cried 'Okasan! Tousan! Please save me!'. I did not know, for the first time in my life, what will happen.

( so wow didn't know I had it in me to write angst. Hmmm well most likey I can post another chapter on Friday. Thanks for your review because of them i posted this chapter. I didn't know that this type of storyline would be like so I will continue to write it. Don't forget to review!


	3. Chapter 3

Do not own detective Conan.

Looking back to that day I just notice it was the last time I wailed. I had to constantly remind myself that 'I'm a big boy.' I would hear the voice of my okasan telling me 'that brave little boys don't cry' and from my tousan that I musn't cry infront of others and to always keep a cool head. I quickly discovered in here there is no comfort, no empathy, and no understanding.

The first week I was tested on my intelligence. Not truly understanding what was happening, I believed these people only wanted me to solve problems for them and then they would send me back home. I preformed all their test to the best of my abilities and gained sweets if they found the results extremely pleasing. Afterwards I would ask them when would I gets to see my Okasan and tousan. This question would only result in them making me take another test.

One finally responded "Ask your teacher Gin or Vermouth".

"Where is Vermouth?" I asked because I most certainly did not want to encounter Gin again so soon.

"Good luck finding her kid. Who knows how she looks like?" one of the members replied thinking she's probably disguised as another member again.

Confused I came to the conclusion that these men never met her and therefore are lower in rank. I stayed silent thinking over on how much I missed my parents until I was quickly interrupted by an cruel chuckle that sent shivers down my spine.

"Is the kid still mopping around?" A sharp voice asked.

"G-Gin what brought you here today?"

"I was told I needed to become acquaintance with the kid."

I immediately looked away from him desperately trying to make myself unnoticed. It didn't work. Gin said with a cigarette sticking out his mouth, "Come here kid."

Vivid memories of our first encounter filled my mind and I rush to him before he could become angry. When I raised my head to look at him I realized it was useless to hurry, he's already angry.

"Forget your parents kid. You will never meet them again understanding? I don't ever want to hear how you are asking every bloodly member when will you meet them. If you want someone to take care of you ask Vermouth. If you want someone to answer your question ask Vermouth. If you neeed someone to help you with something ask Vermouth but don't come to me. Do you understand?" Gin snarled.

I quickly nodded hoping if I agree then he will go away.

"Good." Gin turned his head to the dry erase board, eyeing all the equations I was to solve. "Go ahead and solve them. I want to see if you're truly worth my time or if I should have pleasure of having new entertainment to mess with." A smile ended on his face at the end of the sentence. The other members looked at each other in apprehension and nervousness. They all heard of Gin and how he is one of the boss's favorite leaders but they couldn't believe that he would use a four year old prodigy for his own entertainment. One of them spoke up. "Ah Gin these problems on the board are math problem that some of the organization members that work under hell angel have been having problems solving. We don't actually have the answers to-"

The sound of the marker squeaking against the board stopped him in mid- sentence. I had already begun writing on the board the mintue Gin gave out his command. I wanted to please the man because one: I wanted him to leave and two: I had a bad feeling that if I don't prove myself then I would suffer some consequence.

After a couple of minutes I finished the problems with shaky hands. I look to Gin to see if I passed his test, ignoring the other adult talk about my work unable to find my work incorrect. Gin got up and extended his hand to give me a black turtleneck. Walking away, puffing smoke he said to me "Nice job, Martini. "

(Do not fear will catch up to present day in a couple of chapter s. Just giving background information .review are appreciated. )e


	4. Chapter 4 mom and dad

Sorry if it took awhile to update but exams are to blame. Do not own detective Conan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gin's offhand action regarding to the black turtleneck and calling me 'Martini' subsequently garnered me a status within the syndicate. I learned of this when Vermouth decided to grant me the gift of meeting other kids within my physical age group. I have been a good member and like I said earlier, I truly believed I would return back home. However, the organization did not know that fact and thought I deserved a gift for being so well behaved.

Along the way to meet the other kids in the organization I asked a question that had been bothering me since I came here.

"How long have I been here?" I tilt my head in confusion."There are no visible calendars or clocks to indicate the duration of my stay."

Vermouth looked genuinely surprised by my question. Her lips formed a smile and she turned her focus back to the direction we were heading.

"I wasn't aware that you had such an extensive vocabulary. You know I could write down all the words you said from the moment you entered the building. 'When will I see my okasan and tousan, where is vermouth, yes, no, I need to go to the potty, I am hungry," Vermouth said with perfect imitation of my voice to my shock. "Did you know that the researchers for our organization concluded you have a speaking vocabulary of a three year old but with high vocabulary knowledge in math and rudimentary science? You managed to fool all of the top researchers on your level of intelligence. I also was beginning to believe you were only a genius in math but you obviously are more than just a math prodigy. I was concerned for a moment that the boss overestimated you." Vermouth then turned her head down and asked"Were you able to understand everything I said? If you were I will answer your question."

"Yes."

"Ah ah you need to answer better than that."

"I fully comprehended what you said." I replied remembering the images of pages in a dictionary that contained the definitions to the words she just used

"You have been with us for a week."

After what seems like a month to me I was surprised to learn it was only a week since my arrival.

"We are here!" Vermouth said and pushed open a door.

"V-vermouth-sama! What brings you here?" A woman wearing a black cardigan with her light brown hair tied in a bun asked. From behind Vermouth I was hidden from her view and my eyes took in my surroundings. The room had a white board in the front and appeared to be a classroom. It was filled with 23 kids that looked to be a year older than me so their ages were between five and six. What surprised me was none of them wore black but the color grey. I was currently wearing the black turtleneck Gin gave me and a pair of black denim pants. I then decided to walk into view and stood next to Vermouth. The reactions to my appearance were surprising.

All the kids gasped and the woman's eyes widened. The woman then looked to Vermouth, who had a smug look on her face, and then looked back at me. Straining my ears I heard her whisper 'so it is true'.

"White zinfandel I want you to put Martini here in your class for today. I will be watching to see if our research group made a mistake. Also I am required to reward him so make break longer. After teaching I want you to send a night baron virus to Kaneshiro's company. Are my demands understood?" Vermouth said lightly but I saw in her eyes a cold glare.

"Yes of course Vermouth-sama." White zinfandel responded.

"I will be back." Vermouth then closed the door behind her. White zinfandel immediately released a sigh. The class still looked at me with wide eyes and then White zinfandel turned her focus towards me." Martini-san can you sit at the front desk please" I saw how there was one desk right in the middle and front of the classroom that seemed to be reserved with brand new pens and paper."It looks like someone already claimed that seat." I replied."No martini-san the seat was saved just for you but I thought you were to come next week not today." When I heard what she said I then quietly sat down.

I quickly became bored the first three minutes. The class was learning new kanji but I have already memorized all the kanji characters.

"White-sensei!"I turned my head to see a boy around 6 years old raise his hand.

"Yes?"

"Why is he ", the boy's finger points to me," wearing black and not grey?"

I too turned my attention to white zinfandel. I was curious as to why I was wearing black also. "don't your dare point your finger and disrespect martini-san .That is because he is a member. When you guys are older you too will become members. Now let's stop today's lesson here and go eat lunch." She said.

As I recall my first interactions with kids my age...well there weren't any. That lunch and free period all of the kids stayed away from me. I would walk towards a group and they either cautiously walk away or they look at me with a face of pure fear and I would stop and turn away from them because I felt a guilty for scaring them. Therefore that day I was alone at lunch and free period.

When we return to class I once again laid my head down. Dozing off I was startled when my name was called.

"Martini-san can you please read this sentence for me?" white zinfandel asked

Picking up my head I look up then sighed. I then read out the whole passage instead of the sentence so I won't be bother again. I heard a pen drop and saw White zinfandel jaw hung open. She then began to ask me to read out loud more and more complex sentences. After I finished her request vermouth came in.

"I am back to pick up Martini."

"yes of course, Martini-san it was a pleasure to have you here today. Class stand up and bow towards Vermouth-sama and Martini-san." the class then stood together and began to bow but before I was able to bow back or the class was able to finish bowing, Vermouth put her hand on my shoulder and pushed me out of the classroom.

"never bow to people who are of lower rank or it will cause problems" vermouth coolly told me. I nodded my head in response. silently vermouth and I walked down the hallway towards my room.

"So Martini it seemed the researchers were wrong. You are more than just a math prodigy."

"so it appears…"

"Is there something that is bothering you? If you have a question I might answer it."

There was many questions I wanted to ask but only one question I wanted desperately that I was ordered not to say by Gin. I decided to ignore his order.

"So when will I be able to see my tousan and okasan?"

"Oh - you poor thing did you not know."

"What do I not know?"

"That your parents no longer love you."

"I do not have any trust in your statement."

"Really? and if I have evidence that says otherwise?"

My head snap to attention at her reply. Slowly Vermouth produced a picture out of her pocket. She then extended the photograph to me. Her air of confidence caused me to be hesitant to taking the photo from her hand. I eventually did take it but after looking at it all I felt was numb.

In the picture was my okasan hugging a boy that appeared to be eight years old. The boy would look like my older brother if I had one except he had a more of a messy hair and a crazy energetic grin on his face. Other than those points he is an exact older copy of me.

"See they already replaced you with an older kid that they don't have to watch over so much and he even smiles more than you." She whispered in my ear.

"N-no it is not true h-how can they replace me?"I then felt a tear fall from my face. "You're lying ...you have to be." I said in a shaking voice.

"I don't know if I have to be lying but I do have more pictures of your mother and new son and here's one with your Tousan in it."

"I don't want to see it."

"Are you sure? Here's one where I'm in it. See it's a recent picture-"

"How can they replace me?" My question interrupted. Tears were then freely falling from my face. Vermouth crouched down and offered a small smile to me. "Hey now don't cry kid. You have me to take care of you and also Gin but Gin is only good if you want something done immediately in the organization. Now you are to be our successor therefore you can never cry. Do you understand? The minute you became a member your purpose is to help the organization."

I nodded my head. "I-I understand"

"Good. Now come here." She opened her arms. I stumbled but landed in her arms, she pulled me into a tight embrace whispering, "there there Martini. Even if your parents do not want you I will always be there for you. Yes because you are our precious Martini"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ah took so long to update. Who knew that finalizing a chapter took forever? Yet I have been writing the next five chapters so expect update soon. Sorry it will be a couple of chapters till it reaches present time. Oh and please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Of course I do not own detective Conan all rights go to Gosho aoyama blah blah blah… onto the story!

XXXXXXX

That following year I truly became one of the members. I used my rank to order other low rank members much older than me around and I constantly became frustrated with the dim-witted children around my age that were to join the organization in the future. When I became irritated with the ignorant members messing up my orders I would snap at them. When this was notified to Gin I was scared but did not dare to let my appearance show it.

I acted bored as I waited for Gin but the minute he walked in I stood up.

"Sit down kid."I sat down on my bed and Gin pulled the chair from the corner of the room and sat in front of me. I raised my head; Gin had a smug smile on his face and then reached out his hand. I flinched thinking he was going to punch me but instead he ruffled my hair.

"I heard about you reminding others about their place in the syndicate and installing fear in those that made a mistake." He pulled his hand away "Good job Martini. If you keep this up you will be beyond doubt my successor."

My eyes widen in surprise. "Members that cannot follow orders should no longer be members remember that." and then Gin walked out.

Alone in my room I sat in horror. The thought of becoming like that man filled me with terror. I never became aware that I was slowly becoming like him and past images of faces in fear supported that fact. I examined my conscience and I then made a vow, a vow to continue the charade of a cold hearted member but to never let my true self become like that man. So to this day many low rank members would hear my name and fear me because I would make them grovel at my feet with evidence of their past mistakes at my disposal. I will continue to hide the fact that the way I behave is an act I absolutely hate.

Besides ordering around low rank members, I was taken out of the classroom with white zinfandel and I was privately taught many subjects by many different members. The top researchers were constantly changing my curriculum every week. The only classes I knew for a fact that would not change were the ones taught by my mentors; Gin-shooting class (these days it is mainly to try out newly developed weapons or how to create my own), and Vermouth- art of disguise (mainly focus on changing my voice since my vocal cords are still developing). The classes that were not easily changed were my physical classes. The past years I have been taught karate, taekwondo, boxing, jiu jitsu, gymnastics, aikido, kendo, bomb training and a three days course of lock picking.

With my martial art classes my main goal was for Gin not to be notified if I got hit. If my opponent somehow managed to hit me I was expected by Gin to either a) break their arm or b) break their leg. Gin would tell me this phrase "you beat the hell out of them or I will beat the hell out of you". The times Gin was notified… let's just say he keeps his word.

Overall that year I had no partner, associate or companion in the syndicate. That was one of the reasons I would order around low rank members since they were always in pairs as I had no one. I may have vowed not to become like Gin but I still didn't see any other members with respect besides Gin and Vermouth. I had begun to think all members of the syndicate below the age of twenty were dim until I meet her. Sherry.

The day I meet her was the day the Boss gave stricter orders for Gin to 'guide me on the path of a member.' Therefore Gin brought me along has he headed towards the labs in the syndicate. When we enter the lab I nonchalant walked besides Gin. I had learned early on that walking alongside Gin saved me time from members who would mistake me to be a naïve vacuous child.

Gin immediately began to talk to a woman dressed in a lab coat with glasses that match her red blond hair. Losing interest I looked around the room and spotted a young girl with a bored expression upon her face. Analyzing her she appeared to be the daughter of the woman Gin was talking to; she had the same color hair as her and looked to be a year older than me. I walked towards the girl who sat on the lab table next to who I assume to be her mother. The girl hearing my steps turned her head towards me with a look of reluctance and then turned her head away from me. Annoyed on how quick she was to ignore me I began to open my mouth when I hear the conversation topic became about me.

"…So how has your successor been Gin?"

"He's exceeded my expectations Hell Angel. Better than any of our low rank member for sure"

"This is the kid that the organization sometimes sends my workers math equations to solve? Looks a bit simple-minded to me. Do you not agree my Sherry?"

The girl, sherry replied "yes. I find it hard to believe that he is not slow like all the other kids my age in the organization."

"So did the researchers. It wasn't till he talked to Vermouth with high vocabulary that the syndicate began to think of him as a genius rather than just a math prodigy. But I don't really care as long as he will be able to serve the Boss. Also Hell Angel you said there was a new development in the poison department?"

"Yes it will be the perfect poison but the team is stuck on the mathematic equation and even Sherry has given it a try but was unable to solve it so ..."

I tuned out their conversation as Gin and now know as Hell Angel walked across the room. I was greatly irritated by the fact that I wasn't even acknowledge as a genius but I ignored it as I thought of the fact that Sherry is also a child. I decided maybe Sherry would be able to connect to me and came to the decision to talk to her first.

"Hello Sher-"

"Don't talk to me"

"I don't believe I heard you correctly could you-"

"I said don't talk to me. How are you even a genius if you are unable to comprehend the simplest of demands? Now I don't want to talk to some child so go away."

"Such a charlatan you are. Telling a child not to talk to a child and you wonder who is the real genius?"

"Do you not know my position? I am older than you and a member. Why should I waste my time on some prodigy that the organization can easily replace with me?"

I changed my stare to and glare.

"Do you take me to be some idiot? Do_ you _not know who _I _am?"

"Why should I? Most of the time when the organization gains a new prodigy the prodigy is a fake. The parents would claim their child to be a genius for publicity and in reality they aren't. Thank goodness we send the lower rank members to do the recruiting so the child can return back to their parents. Anyways most prodigies today only excel in the arts which is useless to the organization. The organization doesn't even bother to give them a name. Now concerning you I have briefly heard you are a math prodigy but I doubt you are at my level."

Infuriated by Sherry I was about to retort when an equation caught my eye.'_Fine then let me solve this problem that's incomplete.' _I thought as I walked over to the chalkboard.

I did not pay attention to Sherry's remark of 'finally gone' for I was busy skimming over the equation. I then saw the mistake and grabbed a chair and a chalk stick. Standing on the chair I erases everything to the part where there was a mistake and began to solve the problem. I estimate about five minutes later a shriek was heard. It was Sherry starting ghostly pale at me or maybe it was the chalkboard? Either way it gain the attention of all the occupants in the room to look at her gaze. Different members started ordering me to stop writing, get away from the chalkboard, or/and drop the chalk.

Confused by what was the problem I jump off the chair. I looked to Gin who appeared the same as always walking at a slower pace than hell angel and the other members.

"H-hell Angel-san that kid erased all your input to the problem"

"Hell Angel-san we have no records on how the problem was before the boy erased it."

"Hell Angel-san that was the math for the perfect poison, what do we tell the Boss?"

"Hell-Ang-"

"ENOUGH." Hell Angel command quickly silenced the members. She walk over to the board and stares at it. After a couple of minutes she speaks once again.

"This boy did not ruin the problem but he corrected a mistake and was solving it. " All the members look at the board "I completely forgot about that theory" hell angel whispered which was unheard to the other members. "excuse me Gin but my team will continue to work on the perfect poison, now that we have a lead."

A tap was felt on my shoulder. I turned to see Sherry smile at me. (If you ask her if she smile she would reply it was a smirk) "I guess I was wrong about you. Maybe you are a genius."

"Ah thanks you too"

"My name is Sherry, you don't have to use honorifics."

"My name is Martini no honorific required either."

Gin's voice called out "time to leave Martini"

"Let's meet again soon Martini I feel I will enjoy talking with you" Sherry said as I run towards Gin

I turned and gave her a grin "it's a promise"

XXXXXXXX

Well that it for this chapter. Not very pleased with the chapter may rewrite it in the future. Please review

I


	6. Chapter 6 one of us

I do not own detective . Sorry for not updating but I was planning out the story before it spirals out control. picking up the pace.

* * *

I realized I never did say what my job in syndicate was huh? At the time I was first brought in I was to solve mathematical puzzles and riddles. I was perfectly content doing so for it challenged my mind and gave me something to look forward to. After what I believe to be six months I was given mystery riddles to solve. An older member called 'Pisco', or that bastard by Gin (never understood why they hate each other), would tell me a mystery to solve and I was to point out who was the criminal and what mistakes gave them away.

The riddles were administer in files and would contain photos, maps, and any other information I requested. At the beginning most of the riddles were robberies, burglaries, kidnappings, but as time passed they gave me the riddles in forms of police files and then the riddles themselves turned to murder mysteries and they slowly became more violent and gorier. Most of the lower rank members become pale when I show them the pictures to the latest murder mystery file

I later figured out the purpose of solving the mysteries and riddles and puzzles they handed me. My first two years I was helping the organization hack into bank accounts, government files, police files, security codes, and only they know what else I help them hack into. The mystery riddles were used to solve who were the traitors in the syndicate, for blackmailing people, and to help the organization capture the murderers to ex-members. (Or so I was told by Pisco)

On my six birthday, Vermouth decided that I was too old to still be naïve in the organization. She was the one who advise me that the mystery puzzles I enjoyed were mainly crimes that were committed by the organization rather than crimes committed against the organization. She _so _kindly informed me that I was the one who told the low rank members how to commit the perfect crime. They gave me future scenarios to crimes that they planned to execute and I was the one who told them if there were any flaws or mistakes in it. Files after files filled my mind as I thought about the sheer number of puzzles, no cases I help them with. I had stop counting after I reached 200.

Vermouth whispered in my ear "You're a murderer."

"Why did you tell me this" I looked at her coolly but my feeling were in turmoil feeling sicken at the amount of people I help them kill.

"Because it is your birthday and your job in the organization is going to change"

"Explain"

"I may be loyal to the org but I still hate being stuck in this cage and I know you hate being stuck in the cage as well. I have seen you gain a thoughtful look when you read about cities, countries, and about outside the wall of the organization. It has been what two years since you last seen the sky? Do you even remember it?"

I shook my head.

"Anyway this year you will be taught new curriculum due to the fact that they wish to make you a field agent by your seventh birthday so if you work hard then you would be able to see the outside world. I tell you you're a murderer because I want you to understand you are not as clean and innocent as you believe yourself to be. Your hands are stained red with blood just as mine. Remember you true a member of the org. even if you didn't know it."

I stayed complety still . Vermouth then pulled out a box. "This is from Gin he says he hope it becomes your best friend"

I grabbed the box and opened the lid to see a classic revolver. Vermouth got up and leaving said "Happy Birthday Martini"

I soon became aware of how dire the situation is. For as long as I can avoid it i will not become an assasin for them. That was the first night I had made plans to escape the organization,

* * *

ah so end of chapter yay! Anyways next chapter It will be present day. Maybe be the day of thier escape from the org? Review,pm me, just give me feedbaCk. It makes me more willing to post faster.


	7. Chapter 7

Do not own characters or detective conan all rights go to Gosho. Sorry but the escape will be on the next chapter because it would make this chapter really long. Enough of my drabbles here is the chapter!

* * *

_Can you believe Sherry's audacity to tell me that writing in a journal is "_Sissy_"? I don't mind her mocking me for writing but to use the word 'sissy' is just insulting. To not even use a proper word but slang is...Never mind knowing her she probably did it to antagonize me on my intelligence._

_ I have overheard that the organization ask Sherry's older sister for a favor. Sherry doesn't know this yet but I am conflicted on whether I should tell her or not. She already hates the organization for killing her parents but I fear if she continues to rebel they will exterminate her. She already suffer physical torture from refusing to work on her parents project. I know she never experience physical pain before only chemical burns so she has a low tolerance for it compared to me._

_I wish my previous escape plans worked. A member would always ruin them. Thank goodness I cover my tracks well so the org. still doesn't know the number of times I tried to escape. However my most recent try was notice so now they are moving me to a new location. But I doubt that will matter. This is the third time they moved me since I joined them. The first one was from somewhere in Japan to Britain before I turned six when I tried to find a way outside to see the sky. Then from Britain to the United States. It took me a week to conclude that we were no longer in Britain and then to figure out which country we were in. They always knock me out when they take me out of the building to join Vermouth in a field job. Most of my field jobs dealt with pretending to be someone's child or bringing the person a false sense of security. Anyways Sherry will be joining me in this move due to her rebels but I'm glad I won't be leaving her here._

_I hear noise coming. In a few moments I will hid this journal in the wall in hope that this can be evidence of the organization crimes if this building is ever discover by the FBI. ~Martini_

I close the journal containing what little evidence I gather against the organization. The door opens and I jump startled. _'They shouldn't be here yet and they know better than to open my door without knocking. There is only three people that dare to open the door without knocking first.'_

_"_Hello Sherry." I sigh and grab the journal walking towards my secret compartment I made in the wall completely ignoring the look Sherry gives me.

"Be glad it was me that's here and not your guardians. You know well enough that writing about the organization in a diary is forbidden and also pointless since nobody is ever going to read it." Sherry says and jumps on my bed.

"yeah, yeah I know that and it's not a diary. What do you want to tell me Sherry?" I ask her slightly annoyed when I have to raise my head a centimeter more to look at her directly in her eyes. _'She's only taller than me because she's nine and I am eight and 24 days old' _I tell myself.

"I have been order to tell you that it's time to go. Are your bags ready?" She gets of the bed and look to the two bags by the door.

"They been pack since I was first informed. Where do you think we will be relocated?" I grab my bags and walk with her to the meeting point. From there we were blindfolded and lead towards the roof.

"I have no idea but I guess it's most likely another country. Goodbye land of the free." She gives a heartless laugh. _'I only hope it is a country where I at least know the language. I remember when I went to Britain how annoying it was at first for me not to know the language. Good thing the guards don't know Japanese so they can't understand what me and Sherry are saying.'_

I then felt a needle puncture my arm. My arms were restraint and I quickly lose consciousness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I wake up to find myself laying on a bed in a close room. One way mirrors were to my left.

"Hello Martini-san" A male mechanical voice in English says. I mentally smirk. _'Bingo~ I'm in Japan. What a foolish mistake to use san. If he used mister then it would have been a little more difficult to located which country I'm in.'_

_"_Hello and can you kindly inform me to whom am I speaking with?" I reply in flawless English.

"I go by the name Port."

"Hello Port. Care to tell me how long I've been asleep?"

"No. But after you are given food to eat our strategists wants you to check their plans."

"Of course that should be no problem. What crimes are you going to be committing?"

"It will be a robbery."

"I see so who are you working under besides the boss?"

"How do you know I'm working under someone? I could be head of my section."

"Unlikely." I smirk looking at the mirror. "You address me as _san _therefore seeing myself as an equal. Your pauses and hiding behind a mirror is weak. No leader of any section in the organization would keep themselves hiding from me. They all try to recruit me to their field when they come in contact with me however the first thing you did was state that the strategist wanted me. Now answer my question Port."

"You really are a genius huh, well I work under use to work under Whiskey but now I work under Merlot." I think of the names he given me but I never meet them.

"So who do you have watching out for the robbery that you need my help? The FBI?" Only a month ago did I find out who the FBI are. It amazes me to see how incompetent they are but maybe it's because Vermouth was the one who told me all about them.

-"Interpol." My eyes widen at this fact. "It's the main reason you were brought to this location besides the fact that you tried to take a walk outside." '_That was the excuse that I came up with better than them believing I was trying to escape. But I was still punish.' _I thought

A siren wailed. Shock filled me. That sound was only played if one thing happened. One of our enemies have discovered this location and is going to break in. Two big men entered the room. They grabbed me and ran down multiple hallways. I heard through the ear piece the orders they were given in Japanese. I over heard that the FBI are three miles away and that I was to be hidden in room 334 along with Sherry.

A plan forms in my head.'_This is the most perfect time to escape when everything is hectic. But how did they discover this location? I was brought here not to long ago so there is a traitor in the org. Well chances like this doesn't happen so better take advantage of it.'_

we enter room 334 and I see sherry standing in the room looking at me with large shock eyes. I was dropped and the door slammed shut with the two men inside with us. Then the door locked with a loud Click.

* * *

end of chapter. review


	8. Chapter 8

_Do not own detective conan sadly . :( Well my chapter once again is too long so wait awhile for the next chapter to load._

* * *

_Click. _The sound of the door closing behind us was a brief reminder to our enclosement.

"Martini what's going to happen to us?" Sherry whispered in my ear "If the FBI are hear then-"

"We are going to escape" I confidently replied back in a hush voice.

"W-what! "Sherry spoke out loud. One of our personal body guards turned his head around to peek at us and seeing noting out of the ordinary he shifted his broad shoulders back and move his rifle to his other hand

"Shh!" do you want our personal keepers to know?" I whisper back. Sherry then gazed at me with a face full of incredulity but also with a little hope.

I change my face to a serious look "now I need you to go to the corner or the room but hit the chair and move it to a 90 degree angle to your right. After that I will guaranty we can leave this hell together." With a nod she slipped back on her bored face and walked over and knock over the chair.

_Clatter_. Again the same bodyguard turned his head to the noise annoyed to see it was only a chair and returned his attention to the door. My hands started to tremble in anticipation. Sherry turns the chair and slowly walks to the corner of the room. I then run and leap to the chair. 'I will not allow my plan to fail' is the last thought I had before I let my fighting instants take over.

From the chair I jump onto bodyguard number one. The guard was startled when I landed on him giving me three second before he reacts. I climb up onto his shoulders and swing my legs around his neck choking him before he is able to gasp in shock. I then grab my other arm and with my elbow I hit him in the back of the head that would result in him losing consciousness. I loosen my legs and jump off him as he falls to the ground.

Bodyguard number two face became red and he started to shake before he yelled "You brat!" He then grabbed the barrel of the rifle and began to swing it in an attempt to hit me. I zero in on the handle and jump on it. The shock of the precision and weight made his hand jerk giving me a boost as I push myself to run up the rifle and them up his arms. From there I roundhouse kick him right in the cheek and his eyes began to roll back

With a thud guard number two fell, I immediately began to search his body for the keys and other supplies that may come in handy.

"Just keys no pistols or cash on him. Not even information." Sherry's spoke. I turn to see Sherry swings the keys around her fingers standing next to bodyguard number one.

"Okay" I pick up the rifle off the floor. She looks shock by my actions I sigh "I am just removing the bullets in case they wake up before we are gone open the door while I disarm the other rifle." A click was heard.

"It's open"

I slide the last of the bullets into my pocket and run towards the door where sherry awaited. "Let's go."I grab sherry hand and we run quietly down the hallway.

"Where are we going?" she whispers, my eyes dart to the left then the right then I drag her down the next corridor.

"We are going to my room."

"What about finding the exit?!"

"We need supplies and I have long ago prepared a bag for escape if I was ever given the chance again "

"Again?"

I didn't reply and motion for her to be silent. A shadow caught my attention moments earlier. I press sherry against the wall and with my left hand I cover her mouth so her heavy breathing wouldn't be heard.

"Silver bullet-chan I know you are there. Don't make me pull out my gun." Vermouth voice sang out

The blood drained from my face. I let go of sherry and walk out to the open hallway to spot my guardian. With a proud posture and a grin I notice her leather black attire was without any rips, stains, or dust.

"Well, well, well, good job escaping from those lowlifes. I would have been disappointed if you couldn't escape a non member.

"Did you notified the -? I breathlessly ask

"No it appears there is a mole among us but that is for me and the organization to handle. I am offended you thought that." .she pulls out her pistol "come here"

I kept my eyes on the pistol not even obeying my guardian's command.

"I am not going to shot you. I only wish to say goodbye but am I no longer allowed to say goodbye to my succesor, my silver-bullet?"

_"_You are leting me escape? You're helping me?"

"What do you think this gun and silencer is for? You know I personally do not like this design but it is perfect for little hands like yours and the revolver Gin gave you is too heavy and bulky to carry around."

"Why are you helping me escape?"

"I know you cannot personally kill a person despite the cold mask you wear. If you continue to stay here one day you would be ordered to kill and either you will fail or your mind wouldn't be able to handle what you did and therefore destroy the person you are today. I don't want you to suffer a mental break down or get torturer if you failed to kill the person my silver bullet."

"Why do you call me that?"

"because I believe you will be the silver bullet to take the organization down."

Vermouth gaze then becomes distant. Unkown to Martini Vermouth was having a flash back.

_Flashback Vermouth pov_

_"There he is!" The New York police officer pointed to the direction where I was running disguised as a man. I had told Martini moments earlier that I was revealed by a traitor in the organization and to run up ahead. _

_The truth was the FBI was notified of my appearance and the preplanned exchange to one of our friends. The only reason why the FBI even notices me was due to the person I call Silver-bullet who recognized my slip in dialect. 'Sadly he's losing his touch' I thought running through the building. I hoped that he would have been able to infiltrate the organization but before he even became a member he was exposed by his fellow FBI members._

_If this is the best the FBI can do then they will never be able to stop us. Deep in my thoughts a bullet flew past me. I turn to look at the cop 'Well, well, well it's about time they took out their toys.' From the corner of my eye I see the FBI join the chase. Whoosh the bullet flew past my face as I move to the left disappearing from their view. However the railing I hit was rusted and immediately it fell to the ground. 'No' was the only thing I thought as I slip off the edge of the metal staircase. I quick grab onto the railing but the police and FBI are quickly coming at my direction. _

_I look down to see I am hanging on the forth level of the building unable to jump down and still survive. 'I won't have enough time to escape, I better let go and fall. This is certainly not the way I thought I would die' I began to loosen my grip thinking of Martini how he now has the chance to escape the organization he so despise. "May you have a happy life Martini" I whisper. I take a deep breath ready to let go but I heard a little girl's voice._

_"Sir! Mr. Police officer!" I strain my ears to listen. "A crazy guy ran past me!" I hear the steps of the police and the FBI head the opposite direction. "Why are you even here little girl? This is no place for a child." I hear a small huff and the little girl voice is heard "that mean old man stole mama's car and now we can't go see the play." The sounds of orders were yelled and the stomping of feet heading the other direction was heard. I slowly pull myself up, my arms shaking and my breathing ragged I hear a thump and then the steps of a small child. I look up to see the little girl with long black hair and bright blue eyes extend her arm at me to help me get up._

_I look at her no _his_ hand I ask "why did you save me? You could have been free from the organization yet you foolishly come and help me. Why Martini?"_

_In a lower octave Martini replies "Yes it is true that I could escape and make myself a new identity in a new country especially one like the United States but …" He pauses "A life is more valuable than my freedom " I look up to see him smirking yet his blue eyes carry genuine concern for me. I took his hand a raised myself up. _

_"I love your American girl voice not too annoying and your English was perfect. I know we always carry makeup and wigs with us but where did you get the dress from?" I look at Martini questionably. He sighs "I snuck into one of the apartments and it was a young girl's room and of course the girl was there. I calmed her down and ask to borrow one of her dresses in return I had to put my lips on her cheek." I look at him amused at the situation and seeing confusion on his face. He continues to speak "I don't understand why she was so happy and giggling afterwards but I quickly came back and saw you fall so I deceived the officers to go the opposite direction. We only have two minutes before the officer that was to escort me out of the building wakes up. I knock him out but the police will be suspicions if a little girl doesn't come out soon."_

_I grab him and run disappearing to the shadows. _

Vermouth stares sharpens at Martini remembering that was the day she decided to call him Silver-bullet. Vermouth mentally shake my head. She walk up to him and kneel in front of him.

"Can you promise me something when you escape?"

"What is it?" Martini looks to Vermouth with suspicion. She grab his sholders "I want you to let me be free too. Do not come after me"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

End of chapter. Review!


	9. Chapter 9

Well this chapter is shorter compared to the two previous ones but around the typical lengths I try to make the chapters be. Do not have rights to Detective conan. I don't own it! sheesh leave me alone lawyers!

* * *

Conan pov

Vermouth then hugs me gets up and then walks away disappearing into another hall. An additional weight is felt in my back pocket and I pull out the pistol. I look up and see vermouth shadow completely gone. I call out to Sherry "Vermouth is gone."

Sherry comes around the corner "What makes you think you can trust her? How do you know she didn't bug you?"

"I don't know but I trust her. Now come on" we began to run and my room comes into view I silently shoot a camera down. Running along side me Sherry continues to question me.

"Y-you trust her?! She is one of the organization most loyal members how can you just trust her!?"

I shrug her question off and immediately pick the door into my temporary room. I grab the hidden bag from the wall and grab Sherry's hand running out of the room.

"what's your escape plan?" Sherry ask me. I pause running and look at her "I don't have one."

"You don't have one?!" her voice was sharp and clip with a hint of angrer. "Were we just going to run around till we find one?"

"Oh don't give me that look Sherry I had a layout for the main building but we can here and I don't have a layout. Hold on let me check my bag"

"what do you think you have something in there that will help us?"

I pull out a diagram of the air vents " I knew it, here is the plan we are going to escape through the air vents apparently there is one on the ground around the cornor two hallways down."

"How do you even have this"

"It is likely that vermouth thought I may not have a plan and put it in here. I check because she was expecting for me at least to escape but I didn't know that she knew about my escape bag. Come on" Sherry doesn't run with me I turn around to see here still where I left her

"Are you not coming?"

"I don't trust Vermouth at all Martini. I didn't tell you but I know she was the one who gain the boss's permission to kill my parents. I don't know if she did it directly but she hates me." Sherry eyes watered and she started to tremble. I run back to her and grab her hands I calmly tell her "I promise to not let anything happen to you. But this is the only plan we have and I will not let us be stuck here."

She wipes her tears and we run. When we reach the corners I see cameras and quickly shoot them down. When we reach to the air vent I take out from my tool set a screw and remove the bars. "you go first sherry and take the right when you reach the end. I will be right behind you. " Sherry sneaks in and craws in. I check once again to see if anybody saw us and enter the vents screwing back the cover.

We craw for a long time. Right, right, left, straight, slide down, far right, left, slide down again, straight, left, straight, slide down, right, right , left, pause for a break. Like most of the organization headquarters they make the air vents like mazes to stop thieves and tratiors from escaping. it is common knowledge that no one knows the layout to the air vents because the person that created them was killed and the only person that knows would be the boss however it seem vermouth was able to layout the airvents but it is a constant worry that she gave us this plan to let us die. The closer we reach the exits the colder it got. I look to Sherry and we simply hoped we were near the end.

Sherry exclaim to my surprise "I see light" I turn off the flash light and indeed there was light. We crawled faster and with more energy than before and finally we reach the end.

I take out the gun and shoot the metal frame off. Haibara craws out and with a yell she disappears from my view. I craw to the end and see she has taken a four foot fall in the snow. I roll out of the vent and fall into the snow joining her. I look to her with a smile on my face and in sync we say "Were free."

* * *

this is it! they escape however they are not clear yet! Ah another chapter finish. Review, rate it, make it your favorite, pm me or whatever but just comment.


End file.
